Saulus Wiki
Saulus is a post-apocalyptic dark fantasy campaign setting takes place on the continent of Vosm on the planet Saulus (previously known as Celephais), which suffered a cataclysmic scourge of unknown origin at least a thousand years before the campaign begins. Much of the world is still young, shrouded in secrecy, and dangerous. The civilized races are far outnumbered by horrible creatures and beings that wander the unforgiving desolate surface world. The curious seek to unveil Saulus’ history and discover what lies beyond the known reaches. However, most just seek to survive. Main Portals: Deities • Geography • History • Magic History Year zero was the year that the Dynast Saule effectively revived literacy and the archival documenting of history, language, mathematics, etc. This beginning of recorded time is referred to as The Dawn of Saulus. Before this period in history the planet and its remaining life forms were still recovering in a period known as the Aeon of Dusk, which is named such because of the indefinite amount of time it took place in, and the dark age it was characterized by. The campaign begins in the year 320. By now some established populaces have weaved themselves into the fabric of Vosm and see steady progress in terms of civilization. However, most of Vosm is still uninhabited by civilization. Instead, these places are untouched by the progress of their socieites or lack-thereof and remain relatively preserved since the Apocalypse. What may lurk or be buried in these places is forgotten knowledge. Timeline of Saulus *'ca. -1,000 pd': The Apocalypse occurs. 'Celephais' nearly wiped of civilized races. Some remain and must survive in a dead new world. It should be noted -1,000 pre dawn is an estimated number by scholars. This number represents 'a very long time ago' rather than any specific year. *'ca. -330 pd': Noth civilization is rebuilt. *'ca. -300 pd': First human nomads emerge from wastes of Woes *'ca. -260 pd': Ethryn city of Virr'is built in Jro'xirr. Stable government not established until ca. 300 pd *'ca. -180 pd': Dwarves are 'discovered' in subterranean cities beneath modern day Orpia *'ca. -140 pd': First recorded access of the Arcanorium by an Afidean psion. *'ca. -125 pd': The Blood Obelisk is discovered *'''-56 pd': The future Dynast Saule is born in Szas, Komosef *'-9 pd': Ordered by Saule, revival of education is brought upon some cooperating civilizations in Vosm. Vosm is broken up into regions. *'0': Dawn of Saulus *'320''': Beginning of campaign. The Races of Saulus *Afidae *Drow *Dwarf *Ethryn *Halfling *Human *Noth *Orc Core Classes *Barbarian *Bard *Cleric *Druid *Fighter *Monk *Paladin *Ranger *Rogue *Sorcerer *Wizard Characters Our current adventuring party members: *Allah Myagi - male Human Monk. Player: Sebastian. *Girdle Skleesback - male Dwarven Demolitionist. Player: Jesse. *Katlis - male Afidae Wizard. Player: Kyle W. *Tsellus Alietros - male Human Fighter. Player: Eddie. *Xin'atari "Baird" Nilitheam - male Ethryn Ranger. Player: Aaron. Saulus Material *Armor *Bestiary *Edges *Gear *Hindrances *House Rules *Languages *Powers *Special Materials *Weapons Player Crap Player submitted ideas - Before editing an article (besides for correcting spelling and grammar), please submit your ideas on this page. http://rpg.ashami.com/ - Useful page for character development. Work Schedules Category:Browse